Writer's Block!
by YamiGingka14
Summary: For GalaxyPegasus14's challenge! Read and enjoy!


A/N: For GalaxyPegasus14's challenge! Enjoy if you dare!

Disclaimer: i own nothing!

It was a quiet day in Metal City...Until...

BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

"COME BACK HERE YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PEST!"

BOOOOMMMMMM!

Yami is seen chasing with a bazooka a black and white version of Doji with a WB sign on his chest.

"I SAID COME BACK HERE!" Yami screamed as he fired again which missed him. WB stuck his tongue out at him the runs off at top speed.

"Ooh, why that little!" Yami snarled, "I'll get him if it's the last thing I do!"

"Yami!" Gingka shouted as he ran up behind Yami, "What are you doing? Why are you chasing Doji with a bazooka?"

"That's not Doji," Yami said, "That's the worst enemy of every FFA in the world...Writer's Block!"

"Writer's Block?" Gingka asked confused.

"Yes." Yami replied, "Now if you excuse me, I have a pest to exterminate!" He runs off while Gingka just looked after him with a sweatdrop.

At the B-Pit…

"Hey, Gingka!" Kenta said as Gingka walked in.

"Hey," Gingka said, though he looked weirded out.

"What's up with you?" Benkei asked.

"I saw Yami today." Gingka said.

"He's not here to pull another prank, is he?" Madoka asked nervously, "Last time he did, it took forever to clean up."

"I don't think he's here for us, this time," Gingka said, "I saw him chasing a black and white looking version of Doji with a bazooka."

Kenta, Madoka, and Benkei just sweatdropped.

"Um, are you sure you weren't hallucinating?" Benkei asked.

"No, I wasn't hallucinating!" Gingka shouted, "Yami was chasing a black and white Doji with a bazooka. And when I asked him what it was, he said it was Writer's Block."

"Writer's Block?" Benkei asked. "What's that?"

"I dunno." Gingka said.

Suddenly WB ran in through the door.

"AH, it's Doji!" Kenta shouted.

"That's not Doji," Gingka said, "It's Writer's Block."

WB hid behind the counter.

"Why does it look like Doji?" Kenta asked.

"I dunno, ask Yami." Gingka said.

Speak of the author, Yami blasted the door open with his bazooka, "WHERE IS HE?! I KNOW I HE RAN IN HERE!"

"Yami! What are you doing?!" Gingka asked.

"SHUT UP!" Yami shouted, scaring everyone "WHERE IS HE?! TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I'LL BLOW THIS PLACE TO SMITHEREENS...again."

WB tried to sneak out behind the counter, but unforunately Yami saw him.

"AHA! THERE YOU ARE! Yami shouted as he fired his bazooka at WB who dodged and starts running as Yami turned to the others, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HURRY UP AND HELP ME CATCH THIS THING!"

Everyone immediately scrambled to catch WB. Gingka jumped at him to try and tackle him but WB jumped over him causing him to crash head first into the wall.

"Ow." Gingka said.

Kenta was chasing WB, and Benkei tried charge him like a bull at his front. WB stopped and took out red sheet and waved it, and Benkei, like a bull, saw red and charged WB while bellowing. WB moved to the side, causing Benkei to crash into poor Kenta.

WB was laughing his head off, until he heard a clicking sound from behind and turns to see a bazooka pointing point blank range at his head. WB held up a sign that said 'CRAP!' and then,

BOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yami cackled in insane glee, "I DID IT! I FINALLY KILLED THE DREADED WRITER'S BLOCK! MWAHAHAHA!"

"YEAH, BUT YOU BLEW UP MY SHOP AGAIN!" Madoka screamed angrily as she pointed at her destroyed shop.

"Oops." Yami blinked, "Well at least Writer's Block is gone for now. But it will be back… it always comes back."

"Yeah, quick question," Benkei said as he got up with Kenta, "Why did the Writer's Block thingy looked like Doji?"

"Oh, well since I hate Doji as much as I hate Writer's Block, I guess my imaginative brain made my WB take Doji's form."

When Benkei looked really confused, Madoka had to brief it down a bit.

"He made his Writer's Block look like Doji, since he hates Doji as much as he does with Writer's Block."

"Oh, I get it!" Benkei said, "I think."

"Now that that's over," Madoka said as she turned to Yami, "Would you mind CLEANING UP MY SHOP?!"

"Oh, sure I would love to, but there's a two tailed kitty over there!" Yami pointed at a random direction, where everyone looked. When they see that there is nothing they turned back to Yami, who is no longer there.

"He's gone!" Gingka shouted.

"How does he keep doing that?!" Benkei asked.

"Gaahhh, I can't believed he tricked us again!" Madoka shouted angrily.

At an unknown location, Yami chuckled evilly, "Suckers!"

A/N: That's it! Go on and tell me what you think. Review!


End file.
